happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Shark Tale
'A Shark Tale '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Scrap collects pieces of junk from a dumpster that he could use for potential inventing. Lumpy comes along in his garbage truck and unknowingly dumps Scrap into his vehicle along with the junk. Scrap struggles to escape as the trash compactor is activated. Unfortunately, his tail gets cut off in the process. But a few leftover parts gives Scrap an idea. Soon enough, Scrap has built himself a new bionic tail. He is able to wag it around as he did his old tail. Now he wants to put it to the test. He goes to the beach to give his new tail a test run. Coral is seen resting on a rock at the time Scrap dives into the water. Just as he hoped, Scrap's new tail works like a dream and he is able to swim better than ever. He passes by Russell, who is on the search for clams on the sea floor. Russell compliments Scrap's tail, but suddenly slaps him away. A moray eel pops out of a coral bed and catches him in its jaws. The eel then pursues Scrap. In order to escape, Scrap pushes a button on his tail that enables it to spin like helicopter blades. Scrap quickly outruns the eel, but is swimming too fast and is unable to stop. Meanwhile on the surface, Snooty and Cranky are on a boat; the former looks at beautiful seashells while the latter is fishing. Cranky suddenly gets mesmerized by the singing of Coral. To Snooty's dismay, he drives the boat toward the merfox, only to end up crashing on the rock. Coral laughs, until Scrap jumps out of the water and knocks her off. Scrap lands on the floor of Snooty and Cranky's boat. As he attempts to climb off, his tail slices the passengers the pieces and cuts the boat in half. Coral, now underwater, watches as Snooty and Cranky's body parts sink below. Unfortunately, she herself gets her cut in half horizontally by Scrap. Running out of steam, Scrap's tail finally stops. He lets out a sigh of relief. However, he hits a large sunken ship. From there he sees a wreck of other ships and boats, and then spies a motor and sail. Back at home, Scrap attaches the motor and sail to his back as a substitute to his tail. He then hears a knock on his door. Answering it, he sees Coral, who is missing her entire lower half. She asks if Scrap could build her a bionic tail. Scrap ends the episode by looking at the bionic tail on his table. Deaths #Russell is eaten by a moray eel. #Snooty and Cranky are sliced to pieces. Trivia *The title makes a reference to two movies: the Dreamworks animated film ''Shark Tale and the family drama film A Dolphin Tale. **Especially referencing the latter, Scrap makes himself a new tail in a similar manner to Winter the dolphin's prosthetic tail. *It is unknown how Coral was able to get all the way to Scrap's house. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes